brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:I mades a templatez
I made a new template. Its still developing, especially the colour part, but otherwise, you can see it in basic action here (http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/4117463_Cyber_Saucer_TRU_50_Years_Forever_Fun_Bundle) and you can see it with full article names here, though I don't think it looks so good. Now, the main idea could, if you have the numbers, show now and next for the product number (normal number), item number (long complicated number) as well as the item numbers for things like boxes or instructions. However, with this many it gets long and so I could add it so you can make it autocollapse if you want on that article. Oh, and I'm going to add a field for current number later. Otherwise, I'll just do stuff with it as I presume most people wouldn't notice me changing stuff anyway. ~ CJC 19:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) * Support very good, will be useful on a lot of pages --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 05:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) * Support, and I will start doing those RGB Decimal colours today for those other themes. Lets just hope that it works, and sorry for the delay. :) 09:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ** I gave up with the trying to use the Header template and just added my own switch, which currently has about 5 themes on :P ~ CJC 09:46, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *** Ah right. Is there anything I can do to help with it then? :) 09:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) **** You can add colours here :) ~ CJC 13:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) * Other than needing some colour, looks great to me! Love the idea, sure it'll be hard to find the info for these though. :S - 13:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ** Well, they are on the sets, you just have to look carefully. ~ CJC 13:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *I don't see what difference it would make unless it was semantic. - 15:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) * ? I may be reading/seeing this completely wrong. Isn't this duplicate info of what's in the set header? If so, oppose, as it just seems uneeded 00:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *:No it doesn't, (well, one bit can), but User:CJC95/7 shows various uses which would work if we had numbers... ~ CJC 10:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) **http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/30161_Batmobile - ignoring that fact that I need to find all the numbers I can on the internet/from you guys first, because nearly all the numbers link to the next thing, you can see the various numbers it can show here. I included the set number just because it would seem strange left out... ~ CJC 10:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ***Ah, now I see what use this template could be I fully support it being used on articles. ****I assume only the things in there that apply to the page get used :P Support, then. - 11:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *****'Support'. * Note - I really don't think I have the time, effort or boredom level to do this at the moment (probably because everything, from sets, to parts, to sticker sheets, to retail store decorations, have these 7 digit codes). However, a really use site for numbers like these would be this one (they list them as MPN) or LEGOs instruction database. ~ [[User talk:CJC95|CJC] 10:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I think that's the one Brickset recommended for item numbers, yeah. - 11:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) * So far what I've been doing for part colours is record the numbers of each colour in the notes section of the part article (see here for an example). CJC, could you modify that template to link to the LEGO.com page of the Element ID? A source never hurt anyone, and this would be needed particularly for Element IDs assigned to unreleased parts. - 11:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *:Like this? - http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:CJC95/76 . Else, you could probably just use ref as normal. ~ CJC 11:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' Looks very good. Seems it would be incredibly useful.